mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Pellegrino vs. Thiago Tavares
The first round began and they touched gloves and circled, light on their feet. They sort of sized each other up with missed jabs. Tavares was circling elusively. Pellegrino missed a straight right, landed a good right hand. Pellegrino landed a big overhand right hand that hurt Tavares and a big uppercut that dropped Tavares and he was pounding away, he got the mount, he took Tavares's back, Tavares stood and Pellegrino stood and landed another big right and dropped Tavares and Pellegrino landed some elbows and some more and then mounted Tavares and landed some elbows and punches, more elbows. Pellegrino landed another elbow, and another. Tavares was cut. Pellegrino landed another elbow. Tavares pushed it to half-guard. Pellegrino landed more elbows. Tavares pushed it back to open guard. Tavares was bleeding somewhere pretty badly. Pellegrino landed another big elbow and another. There was blood from Tavares on Pellegrino's blond hair. Pellegrino stood, landed two big right hands downward and dived back into half-guard. I don't know where that cut is. Pellegrino landed three more good short elbows. Looks like that cut is around his mouth or nose and maybe also another one over his right eye. Pellegrino landed another elbow. Tavares managed to stand into the clinch and they broke. Tavares landed a good jab, and ate a left from Pellegrino and then another and got the takedown into half-guard. Pellegrino stood and landed some leg kicks down and came down with a big shot to side control and then moved himself back to full guard. Maybe there was a cut under Tavares's left eye now, too. His face was messy. The first round ended. The second round began. Tavares missed a headkick. They circled some more, Tavares was elusive. Pellegrino landed a leg kick, dodged a leg kick from Tavares. Pellegrino missed a combination. Pellegrino landed a good straight left between Tavares's eyes and ate an eyepoke from Tavares's pinkie or ring finger or maybe both at the same time and the fight was paused. Pellegrino continued relatively quickly. Tavares came forward with a combination, body kick, missed another body kick. Pellegrino came forward with a nice uppercut and a knee to the upper body and a hook over the top that hurt Tavares. They clinched. Tavares was looking for the takedown but Pellegrino was defending effectively. Tavares landed a big knee and broke with a big combination. Tavares was breathing with his mouth wide open, his nose was extremely bloody. Pellegrino landed another overhand right. Tavares landed a good leg kick. Tavares came forward aggressively but Pellegrino showed off good head movement. They clinched. Tavares got the takedown into full guard and landed a few good hammerfists. Tavares landed a few elbows. The difference was that Pellegrino had good defense on the ground. Pellegrino looked for an armbar and he nearly had it... Tavares might have.. tapped twice on Pellegrino's leg, but no,Tavares pulled away back to guard. Tavares passed to half-guard. 'Kurt, underhook and get up!' Kenny Florian yelled in the corner. Tavares landed some more good hammerfists. Tavares landed another good hammerfist to the nose. Tavares landed more good short elbows, hammerfists repeatedly, oh man hard hammerfists there. Tavares landed some more good shots from the top. Pellegrino was cut on the bridge of the nose, but nothing really special. The second round ended. The audience booed as the possible, controversial tap was showed. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled some more. Tavares landed a good right hand. Pellegrino swung and missed. Tavares landed a leg kick. Tavares swung a headkick and Pellegrino ducked under beautifully. Pellegrino landed a good one-two combination that staggered Tavares a bit. Tavares was still aggressive. He tried a takedown, Pellegrino sprawled and had a tight guillotine as Tavares was turtled up. Tavares's nose was dripping blood. Pellegrino let it go and as they stood, landed a good uppercut. Pellegrino landed a good jab. Tavares swung wildly with a combination and missed. Tavares landed a good leg kick. Tavares tried a takedown, Pellegrino stuffed it, Tavares landed a body kick, Pellegrino landed a good counter, Pellegrino landed a good leg kick. They clinched. 'Body shot, Kurt, body shot. He's dead, Kurt, he's dead!" Kenny Florian yelled. Pellegrino was looking for the takedown but Tavares was defending, and landing body shots as he did. Pellegrino ended the search for the takedown. Pellegrino landed a body shot and a knee to the body. Tavares got the trip takedown but Pellegrino scrambled and got his back and they scrambled, but Pellegrino was retaining the back. Tavares scrambled and they stood into the clinch. Kenny Florian yelled at Pellegrino to relax. The referee broke the clinch. They both looked tired. Tavares came for the takedown and Pellegrino sprawled and he was looking for either a D'arce choke or an anaconda choke, keeping Tavares turtled up. Pellegrino briefly had an anaconda choke but didn't roll, instead Tavares rolled and put Pellegrino in half-guard. Tavares pushed it t full guard and worked a rubber guard for a moment. The fight ended. Kurt Pellegrino was the winner by unanimous decision, 29-27, 29-27 and 29-28.